What Came Before
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: The story of the Future Kids of GRAAY, events of their lives laid bare, and the story of their Time Travel revealed. Watch as they grow and learn, eventually becoming the strong fighters they are. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. Profile by Adsouto.
1. Life

**Here is my final story from my list. The story of Ember and the other GRAY kids. The story on how it all started, and how they came back. It's going to be a progression, from their childhood years to certain events in their lives. Ready? Let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ember at the age of 8, walked down a road leading to her home, beside her was her little brother Garnet, at the age of 7, he looked around and ran around happily, simply enjoying the outdoors. Ember smiled and chased him, happy to have fun with him.

Ember's black hair with red tips was tied up in a small ponytail, not really enough to make a full one, but she likes it. Her brown eyes intent on getting her brother.

Garnet grinned as his spiky black hair was blown back by the wind, his silver eyes gleaming in excitement.

Ash, now in his adult years, watched as his children raced around the path, he smiled as he watched. Happy for his children simply enjoying life.

"Gotcha sis"! Garnet says, apparently their game having switch to a game of tag, as he tackled his Sister to the ground.

"Not yet you don't"! Ember replied, her Saiyan tail unwrapping from her waist and picking her Brother off.

"Hey! No fair"! Garnet protested as he got up.

"Is too! Not my fault you don't have a tail". Ember taunted.

Garnet huffed at his sisters taunt.

"Now now, no need to get upset Garnet, there's a good reason you don't have a tail, but don't worry, it will grow back". Ash assured his son.

Garnet looked at his Father and gave him a grin. "Okay Daddy"! He cheers.

Ash involuntarily smiled at being called 'Daddy', it always made him happy.

* * *

Ryan, also in his adult years. Was dealing with something on his scroll when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw a 6 year old Crystal looking up at him, arms up. Ryan chuckled and picked his Daughter up, continuing his work, Crystal attempting to figure out what he's doing.

"Daddy, what do all of those numbers mean"? Crystal asks, staring at the scroll.

"It means how much money we got this month, and what we have to do with it". Ryan replied.

Crystal let out an 'oh' of understanding, and simply watched as her Father continued his work, asking various questions along the way.

"Where's your Mother"? Ryan asked.

"Mommy is busy with something, something about a transmactor"? Crystal said, trying to get the word correct.

"Transaction"? Ryan asked his daughter.

"Yeah! She said she had to go do that". Crystal replied.

"Ah, I see, she'll be back soon then, don't worry". Ryan assured.

"Okay! Can I help you with your stuff"? Crystal asks.

Ryan chuckled. "When your a bit older Crystal, its a lot of work". Ryan replied.

"I'm old! I'm almost seven"! Crystal rebutted.

"Sure, your almost out of the first digits". Ryan said with a smile.

"Hey Daddy, can you fix my hair when your done"? Crystal asks, her snow white hair hanging freely.

"Sure, what do you want it to look like"? Ryan asks.

"Pigtails"! Crystal cheered.

"Alright, as the Princess wishes". Ryan answered.

* * *

"Hiyah"! Calida, at the age of nine, shouted as she jumped on her Father., her crimson eyes shining as she grabbed him.

"Gah! You got me"! George, also grown up, shouted as he fell to the ground, his daughter gripping his neck in a hug, or her version of a chokehold. "It's getting dark! Tell your Mom, I love her". George said before going limp, his tongue out for dramatic effect.

"No! I'm sorry Daddy"! Calida said in fear.

George leapt up and grabbed his Daughter in a hug, electing a squeal of surprise from her. "It's fine, I'm tougher than that"! George assured his daughter.

Calida tried to squirm out of her Father's grip, only suceeding in getting a tickling in response. "Hahaha! Stop it Daddy"! Calida squealed as she struggled.

"Sorry Firecracker, but I have to get payback somehow"! George countered before letting his Daughter go, who fell to the floor with a mouthful of giggles, her blonde hair sticking out in her excitement.

"That was mean Daddy". Calida said after recovering.

"I know, but you love me anyway". George said, even as his Daughter hugged him.

"Of course I do! Your the strongest man in the World"! Calida claims, causing George to laugh.

"Your right about that, and don't you forget it"! George said with a laugh.

"Hey Dad, when is Mom going to get home"? Calida asks.

George went into thought briefly, Yang went out on a mission with Blake and Ruby, Weiss had some business to attend to, and they would be back by tomorrow.

"Tomorrow, you'll probably be asleep when she gets back". George answered.

"No fair"! Calida protested.

"Then get to sleep early tonight, and you may wake up to see her when she gets home". George bargains.

"Alright"! Calida agrees.

* * *

Yaron, in his adult years, hummed as he sat at a table, messing with some notes, his piercing green eyes narrowed in thought.

"Dad"? Duran, also the age of 9, asks timidly.

Yaron looked down at his son, bright green eyes having a scared look in them, with dark orange hair and fox ears, with black fur inside the ears, melding them together.

"What is it Duran"? Yaron asked in concern.

"I had a nightmare, could you go see if there are no monsters nearby"? Duran asks.

Yaron smiled. "Of course, I hunt monsters daily, if there's one there, they'll pay for scaring my son". Yaron assures before picking his son up and marching to his room.

Duran curled up in his Father's arms, feeling safe as his ears folded down. Yaron opened the door and looked around the room, Duran seeing his Mark glow on his hand as he looked around.

"Nothing, it must have been a branch or the floor settling". Yaron assured.

"I heard something! It sounded like footsteps"! Duran argues.

"Alright, how about I stay in here until you go to sleep"? Yaron asks.

"Really? Thanks Dad". Duran thanks before crawling into his bed and curling up under the covers.

"Goodnight, Dad". Duran said before going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Son". Yaron replies, watching as his son went to sleep.

"Scared again"? A female voice asked.

Yaron turned and saw his wife Aria walk in, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, third time this week, and it's all because of those". Yaron mutters angrily as he clenches his fists.

"You know as well as I do, we never expected that, all we can do is move on". Aria comforts.

Yaron sighed and leaned deeper into his chair. "Yeah, I know".

"Get some rest, I'll watch Duran for a bit longer". Aria assures.

"Got it, thanks". Yaron thanks before walking out, rubbing his head in frustration.

Aria frowned and ran her hands through her Son's hair, brushing over his Fox ears momentarily, which caused his ears to twitch at the touch.

"I'm so sorry Duran, we'll make sure this never happens again, I hope you can learn to trust humans again". Aria mutters, even as Duran squirmed in his sleep.

 _To be Continued._

* * *

 **And there is the starting point for it, just a basic introduction to the kids basic personalities at their young ages, they change over time, and you'll see. Next up is going to be their times Training with their new weapons. Also remember my poll I put up. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	2. Training

**So I got a good response to chapter 1, and I'm continuing on, I have no problem writing this one, simply because it's in my current comfort zone. Anyway lets begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ember, now age 9, walked through a street with her Father, apparently he had a favor to call in, one that could make her a Master Swordswoman, like she always wanted. They found themselves at a dojo, which they both walk in.

"Oi! Sam! You here"?! Ash shouts.

Out from behind a corner, was Sam Rodrigues, and his grin immediately went wider. "Ah! Ash! It's been a long time! What brings you here"? Sam asks.

"I'm calling in that training favor". Ash answered, motioning to Ember.

"Oh? You sure she has what it takes"? Sam asks.

"Trust me, she'll surprise you". Ash says with a grin.

Sam looked at Ember before shrugging. "Alright, if you insist". He agrees before he motioned for Ember and Ash to follow him. The three arrived at a arena.

"Unfortunately, my skills don't get many customers, its too intense for them". Sam laments.

"Well, prepare to have one who stays". Ash assures.

Sam grinned and drew a practice sword and handed it to Ember. "Let's test that shall we'?

Ember grinned a toothy grin and took her stance, which looked amateur, but Sam knew hidden talent when he saw one.

"Let's Dance". Sam said before charging at the young Ketchum.

* * *

Garnet, now 8. Swung his wooden scythe around, as Qrow and Ruby watched him.

Like his mother, he had a black cloak on his shoulders, and Ruby being Ruby. She decked it out with all kinds of functions.

"How am I doing"? Garnet asks.

"Good, you won't be able to do your Mom's style, you'll have to do one like mine, given your strength". Qrow answered, getting a frustrated pout from Ruby.

"Are you upset Mom"? Garnet asks, thinking he dissapointed his Mom.

"No! I couldn't be more proud! I'm just a bit upset you can't use my style, but you should think one up on your own". Ruby answers.

Garnet grinned. "Got it"! He declares before going back to practicing.

* * *

Calida, age 10. Swung her fists at George, who blocked them and continued to do so against his young Daughter's assault.

"Your attacking recklessly and without feeling, your attacks should be PRECISE"! He says, accentuating the last word with a spat on his Daughter's shoulder. "And STRONG"! He finished, his Daughter hitting his arm with everything she had. "That's more like it." George says with a grin.

Calida continued her flurry of punches, continuously hitting George's arms and fists as he retorted. In the end she spotted a weakspot, and nailed him in the gut because of it, causing him to crouch down in pain.

"Good one Calida". George said in a proud voice, despite the pain.

"Thanks Dad". Calida said with a grin.

"Your growing more stronger and beautiful by the day, I may have to beat off boys with Earthbreaker soon"! George says with a laugh, Calida joining him.

* * *

"Are you ready, Duran"? Yaron asks, sitting on his sons bed, Duran tucked in.

"Yeah". A 11 year old Duran answered.

"Alright, prepare yourself". He mutters before his Mark glowed, and Duran's eyes closed.

Duran opened his eyes, and found himself in a Nightmare, Yharnam. He grabbed a bladed cane and a pistol that materialized before him, and raced off. To become stronger.

Yaron frowned as he watched Duran toss a bit. He wanted to train like he did...and he knew only one way to do so.

"At least he's in no danger". Yaron mutters, before getting up.

"Yeah, though I worry about his mental health...he's starting to grow a habit". Aria reminds.

Yaron smirked, Duran has told him how he had grown to speaking his thoughts out loud in Yharnam, that came back to bite him in the real world, where he speaks his mind. And that often gets him into trouble.

"I remember, but its not that bad". Yaron assures. Before patting Duran on the head. And leaving the room.

* * *

 **Yes, I know this was a bit short. But its meant to establish the training they go through. And Sam returns! Ember's swordsman teacher is Sam Rodrigues from Metal Gear Solid: Revengeance. Hence her fighting style and catchphrase. Anyway, check out my Undertale/Pokemon crossover I just posted, its pretty cool and on one of my high priorities. Next up, is Semblance. THIS one is going to take a while. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	3. Semblance Part 1: The Siblings

**Alright. Here is chapter 3! And I must warn you...this chapter isn't going to be pretty. It will show one of the kids getting one of their mental scars. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ember was training with her best friend, Paige. They were both in an arena and dueling with swords. Ember seemed to be overdoing her best friend.

"Come on Paige! Pick up the pace". Ember encouraged.

Paige kept up with Ember and tried to fight her back, only for Ember to turn it around. "It's hard, your always so aggressive"! Paige complained.

Ember sighed. "No, its cause your always so timid, put a little backbone into it and you'll do fine". Ember tried to encourage.

"Backbone huh"? Paige asked, before racing forward and swinging at Ember.

"There we go"! Ember cheered while trying to fight against her friends assault.

Ember finally twirled her sword around and knocked Paige in the gut, causing her to stumble back into a weapon rack, which began to fall.

"Paige"! Ember shouted in fear, racing forward to try and save her friend.

Paige looked up and tried to get up, only to find she couldn't, she looked and saw that the rack had her foot pinned. "Oh no"!

Ember's eyes shifted to a pinkish color as she held her hand out. "I'm coming Paige"! She roared as she suddenly raced forward in a warp, and tackled Paige out of the way as the weapon rack fell.

Ember panted as her eyes went back to normal. "You alright"? She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine". Paige assured as they got up, "What was that? How did you move so fast"? Paige asked.

"I...don't know, I think it was my Semblance". Ember said while checking her hands..

"Your Semblance? You mean you finally got it"? Paige asked.

"I do believe so". Ember said with a grin. "Want to test it"? She asked, grin still in place.

"Let's...try it later, I think we both need a rest after that close call". Paige dismissed.

"Yeah, your right". Ember agrees, before they headed out of the arena.

 **Semblance: Space Manipulation.  
**

* * *

Garnet walked alongside a teen as they entered some crypt.

"So, this is where the disturbance is, right"? The teen asked.

"Yeah, ready to go Leon"? Garnet asked.

"You know it". Leon agrees.

Leon had deep blue hair with wine red eyes, he wore some black armor with a Blindfold over his eyes, hiding them, Garnet wearing the same Armor.

The two slowly headed down, Garnet having his scythe, while Leon had two blades in his hands.

"Anything"? Garnet asks.

"Up ahead". Leon responded.

The two hid and peeked in, seeing what their problem was.

"A Necromancer". Garnet hissed.

"Yeah, should we take him out"? Leon asks.

"We were sent to take it out, so we take him out". Garnet answered.

"Got it". Leon said, before the two vanished into Mist and appeared in the room.

"Hold it"! Garnet shouted, his scythe aimed.

The Necromancer turned and glared. "Of course, I should have known someone would have sent the Revenants, but I didn't expect them to send...children". He said in a mocking tone.

The two growled.

Leon raced forward and swung his blades, only for the Necromancer to block them with his staff and knock him back. "I don't have time for you two". He said before summoning undead minions.

Garnet twirled his scythe and swung it in a huge arc, slicing multiple in half by the waist. Leon vanished into Mist and reappeared, slashing at a minion, only to vanish and repeat the process, being a ghost in the battlefield.

Garnet turned to the Necromancer who growled.

"I'm sick of you brats! I'm not going to deal with you two". He snaps before his hands glowed with a dark energy.

The two were about to attack when a huge hand burst from the ground, causing the two to step back.

What crawled out of the ground was an undead abomination, it's eyes glowing red and its body covered in weapons that had pierced it in life.

The two stepped back slightly.

"Garnet..should we"? Leon asked nervously.

"We can't let him continue". Garnet responded, giving Leon a determined look.

Leon nodded with a grin. "Alright! Let's waste this rotting sack"! Leon shouted before leaping at the abomination.

Garnet raced after him and swung his scythe at the creature, which blocked it and punched Garnet away. Before attempting to hit Leon, who was too fast for it to attack.

"You alright Garnet"? Leon asked, slicing into the creature.

"Yeah! Just took a punch". Garnet said before getting up and going at it again.

The creature swung a fist at Garnet again, only for him to duck under it and glow blue and form a huge hammer in his hands, before swinging it in mid air, hitting the creature with a painful shockwave. The creature shrieked and tried to go for Leon, who stopped briefly to catch his breath.

Garnet threw a blue burning chain, which wrapped around the creature's arm. "Get Over here"! Garnet roars before tearing the creatures arm off.

The creature shrieked and turned to Garnet with hate in its eyes, before it channeled something in its remaining arm, a dark red energy forming in its palm.

"Garnet! Move"! Leon shouts, getting some distance.

Garnet was about to move, when the creature shot it. Garnet put his hammer up in defense, which clashed against the painfully hot energy that fired at it, Garnet grimaced and cried out in pain, before the attack reflected and knocked Garnet to the ground, unable to fully negate it. He looked and paled. "Leon! Move"! Garnet shouted.

Leon turned, just in time for the energy to pierce his chest, a tense silence passed, before Leon fell to his back, dead.

 **"LEON"!** Garnet roared before racing over, the creature kneeling to recover.

Garnet raced over and held Leon up, his blindfold having fell off, lifeless red eyes staring into his own.

"N-No...". Garnet cried, tears starting to stream. Then something inside him...

Something inside him broke.

 **"NOOO"!** Garnet roared, a black voidless energy shooting from his arms and eyes as he mourned his friends death.

The creature got up, and stared at Garnet, who slowly got up. Garnet looked at the creature and let out a beastly howl, before flinging an unconcentrated glop of the energy at the monster, it was hit and roared as it was disintegrated instantly, an explosion following.

Garnet ignored it, he ignored everything as he slung more of the glops around, explosions and areas wiped from reality in his grief.

Leon's body was laying lifeless on the ground, before an explosion hit him, and disintegrated him...unable to be properly buried and mourned.

 **"WHY"?!** Garnet shrieked as he collapsed on the ground in sorrow.

 _1 hour later._

Garnet stood on a hill, and observed with dull silver eyes at what he saw.

Nothing, simple as that, Garnet's rampage had destroyed the area, no landmarks, no leftovers...nothing. Garnet looked down and saw the impromptu grave he left for Leon, Leon's blindfold on it.

"Goodbye...friend". Garnet said before teleporting away.

...

Someone walked to the grave, a girl about the same age as Garnet, she slowly collapsed as she stared at the blindfold.

"B-Brother...no". She whimpered.

She slowly picked the blindfold up, her eyes filled with sorrow, and after a few seconds, unbridled rage.

"Rose...you failed him...and you failed me". She growled before shouting to the heavens.

 **"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS"!**

 **Semblance: Antimatter Manipulation.**

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Honestly...I had to put this into two parts, the other 3 have just as long things, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so long. Also Paige, does NOT belong to me, she belongs to a good friend and a fellow Author. I cannot give her true identity or appearance, just know...you'll see her later. Also yes, Garnet's Semblance is THAT Antimatter. This is one of the many things that causes Garnet to develop an emotional disturbance. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	4. Semblance Part 2: DCC

**Alright, here is chapter 4...after this chapter, crap will hit the fan. And there will be no umbrella's for anyone. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Crystal.

A 10 year old Crystal raced around in a panic, a broken vase beside her. "Oh no, oh no"! Crystal panicked. "Mom is going to be SO mad". She muttered in a panic. "I need Time...time to fix it time to..." She blinked when she noticed she was the only one moving, she looked and saw the clock beside her stop, not even the pendulum swaying. "What...what happened"? She asked, running through the Estate, the Servants paused in time. "What...why is everyone paused"? She asked, starting to tear up. "Wait! Dad"! She shouted, racing off to her Father's workshop, only for the door to open, surprising her, she looked and saw her Father, his eyes glowing blue as he accessed his Semblance.

"D-Dad"? Crystal asked in fear.

"Crystal...are you okay"? Ryan asked, picking her up.

"Yeah! But what happened? I broke a vase, I wanted some time...then everything stopped"! She said in a panic.

"Hmm, lets go see that vase". Ryan said, walking to the vase, which was now back to normal, unbroken.

"What? What happened? It was broken"! Crystal said in shock, hopping down.

"Your Semblance, its Time Manipulation...interesting". Ryan said, looking at Crystal.

"What do I do"? Crystal asked.

"You wanted more time...now focus, you've had your time". Ryan instructed.

Crystal took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thinking, she's out of time.

'Tick'

Crystal's eyes shot open.

'Tock'

She looked and saw the clock working. "I did it"! She cheered.

Ryan smiled. "Good job Crystal, now...let's see if we can't put that on a handle". He said, taking his daughters hand and walking her away...the vase breaking moments later.

"Oops"!

"Good grief".

 **Time Manipulation Semblance.**

* * *

Calida.

A 11 year old Calida growled as she stomped into her house, her hair cut harshly.

"Calida! What happened"?! George said, him and Yang walking over.

"I...I fell off of a tree...my hair got caught in the branches...I had to cut it". Calida said, looking close to tears.

"Oh...Calida". George said in sympathy, petting his daughter's head.

Yang went to get some supplies to fix her daughter's hair.

"Let's fix that, alright"? George asked.

"I...I want to do it". Calida said, taking the supplies.

"Okay". Yang agreed, watching her daughter run up to the bathroom.

Calida slammed the door close and locked it, staring into the mirror, her scarlet eyes staring back at her angrily. Her hands quivering, not noticing the sink quivering a bit.

George walked over to a sink to get some water, only to pause and watched it. "What the-" He recoiled as the pipes suddenly burst, shooting water into the air.

Calida yelped when the pipes busted under her, splashing her in the face. "Ack"! She exclaimed, stumbling back.

George raced up and knocked on the door. "Calida! Open up"! He shouted.

Calida opened the door and watched her Dad look surprised, shaking his head. "I guess...your Semblance unlocked". George noticed, the pipes dying down due to him shutting off the plumbing in time.

"My Semblance"? Calida asked.

"Pressure...at least with water I see". He said with a hum.

"Oh...". Calida blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry Dad".

"It's fine, go and ask your Mom to fix your hair". George said with a chuckle.

"Right...sorry again". Calida said with a nervous chuckle, taking the supplies and leaving.

George shook his head with a laugh and started to fix things up.

 **Pressure Manipulation.**

* * *

Duran...Unknown.

* * *

 **Duran's ACTUAL Semblance is not unlocked, hence why I am not showing it. His Semblance right now is a 'Hawk eyed' Semblance, but because of his Grimm Blood and his own personal strife...his actual Semblance is hidden. Next chapter is coming up soon due to me actually getting the show on the road.**

 **Also...FYI, Ash is going to die next chapter...and things are going to get a bit...heartbreaking. I know you all know that...but be prepared. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	5. Death and Fear

**All right, here is chapter 5...and where things get serious, prepare yourselves. It may be a bit short, but its a very crucial chapter. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash laughed as his children tackled him, Ember being 12, and Garnet 11, all of them at a house Ash had bought on the outskirts of Pallet Town. He had bought two homes, one in his world, and one in Ruby's, every year they gather their stuff and switch houses for a year, to spend time with their respective families. None of them minded it.

"You two are getting stronger, I may have to be careful next time". Ash said with a grin.

"No way Dad, your the strongest man in both worlds"! Ember said with a similar grin.

"Yeah"! Garnet agreed.

Little do they know, those words sealed their fates.

"The strongest? Oh how wrong you are little girl". A male voice muttered.

Flying high in the air, was a cloaked figure, hands neatly folded behind his back, his face hidden as he stared down at Ash and his children.

"Your Father is nothing more than a failed project...one I intend to stop funding, now". He said, before he held his hand out. A black liquid formed in his palm, before it attached to his fingers and he swung his hand out, the liquid acting like strings, he swung them down.

Ash's sensed kicked into high gear, drawing Celestial's Will and blocking the strings, blowing both children back.

"Dad"! Ember and Garnet shouted in concern.

Ash grimaced. "That was strong...who is-" Ash stopped cold, when his point of hatred appeared, landing on the ground with a nonchalant hum.

"I am disappointed in you Ash, I had put SO much faith in you, you were a cut above the other dimensions I have observed, a Saiyan with multiple powers at his side! And yet...you failed to meet my expectations...now, your time is up". He said, bringing both hands out.

"Dad...who is that"? Ember asked nervously.

"Ember...Garnet...go to your Mother, tell her what's going on...and get out of here". Ash instructed.

"But Dad-" "Do as I say young lady"! Ash snapped at his daughter, causing her to flinch. "Y-Yes sir". Ember said, before turning around and running inside, Garnet following.

"Mom! Someone in a cloak is attacking Dad"! Ember shrieked in worry, running in.

Ruby's head whipped up from her strawberry cookies, grabbing her scythe and running out, the two following again.

"Ash"! Ruby shouted to her husband, seeing Ash struggle to fight against his opponent.

"Ruby! Take the kids away! Now"! Ash ordered.

"But Ash"! Ruby tried to argue.

"He's only after me! I want you safe"! Ash said in concern, shifting to Super Saiyan 3 and fighting back, only succeeding in putting his opponent on the defensive for the time being.

"...Be safe". Ruby said, grabbing her children and using her Semblance, zipping off.

"No you don't, they are the reason your LIKE THIS"! The man snapped, tripping Ruby and causing both kids to shriek as they were thrown away.

"Ruby! Ember! Garnet"! Ash shouted in concern. "You...little-"! Ash growled before furiously attacking his opponent.

Ember got up with a groan, Garnet beside her. "We gotta help"! Ember shouted.

"Right...but how"?! Garnet asked.

"I...our Semblances"! Ember said with a snap of her fingers.

"...Let's do it". Garnet said, aiming his hands.

Ember formed a pink orb of manipulated space, Garnet filling the orb with Antimatter, both grunting before firing at the man, who turned just in time to be blasted.

"Yeah"! Both kids cheered, happy their attack worked.

Ash floated to them. "Okay, good shot, but you need to leave, now"! Ash snapped.

"But...my Semblance". Garnet began.

"Such things won't fell me so easily, child". The man said, walking out, his cloak gone, and his face furious. "NOW DIE"! He roared, racing forward with his strings.

Both children covered their eyes, scared.

"NO"!

 **SQUELCH!**

Ember and Garnet opened their eyes, only to freeze and pale when they saw their Father in front of them, arms wide and had taken the attack. "D-Dad"? Ember asked, deathly afraid.

"I'm...I'm so...". Garnet tried to apologize, tears filling his eyes.

"It's fine...I'm not mad". Ash said, trying to hide his pain, running his hand through his children's hair for the last time. "I'm so proud of you two". He said, before he slashed a portal open with the last of his strength, and blasted the two into it, throwing his sword with them. "REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU TWO VERY MU-AGH"! Ash didn't get to finish his sentence, as his murderer stabbed him again, going limp as the portal closed.

" **DAD"!** Both shouted, Ember holding the sword tightly, suddenly, the two drifted apart.

"Garnet"! Ember shouted, trying to reach for her brother.

"Ember"! Garnet shouted in return, trying to do the same.

They almost reached each other, before they were both suddenly yanked back, into two separate warpways, both screaming in fear for their sibling's safety.

Ruby stared blankly, her scythe held limp as her husband hit the ground, dead. "A-Ash". Ruby whimpered, before her Silver Eyes activated, two flames igniting from them. "YOU MONSTER"! Ruby shrieked, using her Semblance to attack him.

The man huffed and blocked the attacks with his strings, flying up as Ruby attacked him from all sides, a tornado forming around him as Ruby assaulted him with everything she had.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Ruby shouted, tearing her scythe at the man. "HE DID NOTHING TO YOU"! She roared again, slashing again. "YOU WILL DIE!" She bellowed, enveloping the area with a silver light.

* * *

Ember collapsed into some snow, Celestial's Will stuck in the ground beside her. "D-Daddy". Ember whimpered, sobbing into the snow, feeling cold. "I-I'm so sorry". She cried.

Footsteps were heard, the snow crunching as a large figure appeared in front of Ember.

He was of Pandaren race, wearing black leather armor and a conical straw hat, a red muffler around his neck and covering half of his face. "Are...you alright"? He asked.

"Who...who are you"? Ember asked, grabbing her Father's sword and hesitantly pointing it at the Pandaren.

The Pandaren's eyes widened at the sight of the sword. "That sword...it is Celestial's Will...correct"? He asked.

"...Yes". Ember whimpered.

"So...your Father...was Ash Ketchum"? He asked again.

"Yeah...he was...k-k...killed". Ember struggled the word out.

The Pandaren was silent, before kneeling down and holding his hand out. "I am Taran Zhu, leader of the Shado Pan, I was a good friend of your Father, and he must have sent you here to be safe...may I take you to our monastery? To get you some food and to warm you up"? He asked, his voice gentle.

"Y-Yes please". Ember said, picking up the sword and still holding it tightly.

Taran didn't object to the sword, merely walking up a path and to a large Monastery, multiple other Pandaren in similar outfits noticing them, a couple gawking at the sword Ember held. Ember ignored them all, silently whimpering to herself as she was led to another room, a more elderly Pandaren woman tending to some injuries. "Yalia...we have an emergency". Taran said, gesturing to Ember.

Yalia looked and saw no injuries, before she saw the sword and her eyes widened. "Is that..." She gasped.

"Yes, Celestial's Will, this is his daughter...and he was murdered". Taran answered, Ember looking down. "I was wondering if you could calm her, give her something to eat...and a room for her to sleep, she will be staying with us". Taran ordered.

"Of course, Lord Zhu". Yalia said, patting a chair for Ember to sit down, which she did. "Calm down little one...you're safe here". Yalia calmed.

* * *

Garnet shouted as he was thrown to the ground in the middle of a dead forest, groaning as he got up. "Where...where am I"? Garnet asked, only for a pack of Beowolves to surround him. "Uh oh..." He muttered, panicking. They all leapt, only for them all to be cut down in seconds.

Qrow Branwen landed on the ground, scythe out. "Hey Kiddo...what are you doing way out here"? Qrow asked, a smirk on his face.

"Uncle Qrow"! Garnet said, but rather than the smiling hug he came to expect from his grandnephew, he was surprised when Garnet tackled him and started to bawl.

"Whoa there! What happened Garnet"? Qrow asked, holding Garnet carefully.

"S-Some guy, he came to our house...he killed Dad...and Mom, I don't know what happened to her"! Garnet explained, crying his eyes out.

Qrow's pupils dilated, before he calmed himself and picked Garnet up completely, his eyes stone cold. "Come on kiddo...let's head back".

"Back where"? Garnet asked.

"Home...I'm amping up your training". Qrow answered simply, carrying Garnet off.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **...There. I feel bad for the two...and I was the one who wrote this. Ember is indeed in Pandaria, while Garnet is back in Remnant, training in secrecy under Uncle Qrow. Expect more later. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	6. Time and Experience

**Alright, here is chapter 6. Sorry for the wait. I had a busy month. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ember sat silently as she adjusted...her brother...gone, her Father..dead. She held the sword that Ash had entrusted to her, her only memento of her Father.

"Ember...are you okay"? Taran asked, entering.

"No...no I'm not". Ember muttered.

Taran sighed and walked towards her, sitting on her bed. "He was a strong warrior...I owe him my life...and I think I know a way to repay that debt". Taran began, causing Ember to blink.

* * *

Garnet sat on his bed at the Rose/Xiaolong residence. Summer, Taiyang, and Qrow had all been shell shocked to hear about Ash's murder, and Tai started panicking when he realized Ruby could be in danger, only being stopped by the fact he can't world hop.

"So...Ash is dead". Qrow muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry". Summer said, embracing her grandson, who returned it.

"We need to get somewhere safe". Taiyang suggests.

"You guys are, Garnet and I are staying here". Qrow said.

"Qrow! You can't be serious"?! Taiyang snapped.

"Yes, I am". Came Qrow's response, before said man turned to Garnet. "Listen up Garnet".

( **This, means Taran is talking.** _This, means Qrow is talking)_

 **"I will put you through Shado Pan training, and it will not be easy".**

 _"This ain't gonna be some kiddie training I've been giving you kiddo, this is real training, and I'm not going to pull any punches"._

 **"You will grow strong, and be able to avenge your Father".**

 _"Then you can go find the man that did this, and make him regret ever messing with you"._

 **"Be aware-  
**

 _"But know this-_

 ** _"I won't guarantee you'll survive"._**

Both siblings were silent, before they look up. "I WILL succeed"!

Taran smiled. "Then welcome to the Shado-Pan".

Qrow smirked. "There you go, an attitude like that is what pushes people forward".

Garnet grinned, while Ember smirked.

"Now, let's get to work"! Qrow shouted with a grin.

"Let us begin". Taran said sternly.

* * *

 **Timeskip, 4 years later.  
**

* * *

Ember, now 16 years old. Slashed down a training dummy as she relaxed, sheathing Celestial's Will in its sheath.

She had a simple shirt and jeans on her, her hair having grown down to her upper back, not noticeable by the fact that it is always in a high ponytail, held back by a white band.

"Impressive form Ember, your opponent never stood a chance". Master Snowdrift said from behind her.

"Thank you Master Snowdrift". Ember thanked, bowing in respect.

"Now, onto the next phase". Snowdrift said.

Ember nodded, making her weapon vanish and took on a fighting stance.

"Begin"!

Ember and Snowdrift clashed, engaging in hand to hand combat, Ember throwing a kick, which Snowdrift deflected and sidekicked her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Ember growled and elbowed Snowdrift in the gut, and ran up his stomach, kicking one foot on his stomach and kicking upward on his chin, knocking him back. Snowdrift grabbed her foot mid swing and threw her into a wall. He swung his foot at her, only for Ember to vanish instantly and uppercut him onto the other side of the room.

Snowdrift got up and nodded. "Impressive, your getting faster and faster".

Ember bowed with a smile. "Thank you Master Snowdrift".

* * *

Garnet swung his scythe down, destroying multiple Beowolves around him.

"Nice job kiddo, but remember, your opponents will be MUCH smarter." Qrow said with a smirk. "Like me for example". He said before bringing out his own scythe.

"You sure? I don't see anything different". Garnet quipped.

"Ha ha, put your money where your mouth is kid". Qrow said before the two clashed.

Qrow swung his scythe at Garnet, who blocked it and swung back, Qrow jumping back, grinning when Garnet swung around with the momentum and sliced some of the ground apart, giving him some cover.

"Nice one kiddo, still a bit slow". Qrow said with a smirk.

No response came, the dirt coming down.

"Kiddo"? Qrow asked in surprise.

"Incoming"! Garnet said, swinging down like a razor blade.

Qrow looked and blocked in time, using the momentum and swinging backwards and flinging him into a tree.

Garnet sliced the tree in half, before kicking the top half at Qrow.

Qrow shoved it aside easily, just in time to see Garnet sheath his scythe and bring out two dual curved swords, his eyes and cloak shifting to a faint green. "Whoa"! Qrow shouted, dodging back, only to see Garnet race forward on even speed, the two racing across the forest quickly, cutting down trees and Grimm as they fought.

Qrow tripped Garnet, swinging his scythe down at Garnet, right near his neck, grinning. "Nice one kiddo, but your still kinda slow".

Garnet grumbled. "Kinda hard to be fast with this kinda fighting style".

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Work past it, like everything else you did". He reminded.

"Right". Garnet muttered, getting up.

"Now let's go eat, my place this time". Qrow said with a grin.

"It's gonna be a bar again, ain't it"? Garnet asked.

"Nooooo". Qrow trailed off, walking off as Garnet followed.

"Good grief, just another day huh"?

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go, I know this is a bit short, but I wanted to get to the meat of things. So this is kinda an introductory to the 'current' Ember and Garnet. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317. **


	7. Coming Home

**Sorry for the long wait guys, honestly I have no excuse. But I do have to say. My Final year in school is starting to creep up, College, trying to get a tuition, so on and so forth. And I've generally not felt in the mood to write. My apologies. Anyway, I won't beat around the bush any longer. I'll try and do better with my timing. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ember sat on a building as she stared off into the distance, Celestial's Will at her side.

"I...want to go back..I feel...ready". Ember mutters. She looked down at her hands and clenched them, feeling determined. She got up and grabbed Celestial's Will, wanting to have a few words with Taran Zhu.

"Sir...I want to return home". Ember said firmly.

Taran looked up from his meditation and sighed, looking at Ember. "And why, do you want to return"? He asked.

"To kill the man who killed my Father". Ember answered simply.

"Vengeance? Or Revenge"? Taran asked again.

"Both". Ember simply responded.

"..."

"Very well, I know I cannot stop you, go to the Temple of the White Tiger, Xuen can get you home". Taran instructed.

"Thank you sir...I'll make you proud". Ember said, before racing out to go get ready.

"You already have". Taran muttered to himself.

* * *

Garnet got dressed and left the house Qrow and Him have called home for the past four years.

"Well, looks like your ready to take on the world Kiddo". Qrow said with a smirk. "You remember where to go"? He asked.

"Yeah, to the Schnee Estate, to meet up with Crystal and the others". Garnet said.

"I've done all I can, maybe you can beat him...maybe not, but I have hope". Qrow said with a smile.

"Thanks! See you Uncle Qrow"! Garnet said before teleporting away into Antimatter.

Qrow smiled and went back into the house.

* * *

Crystal, now 14, was pacing as she waited outside, Calida and Duran watching her.

"Jeez Crystal, calm down will you"? Calida asks.

"I'm sorry! It's just that we haven't seen Garnet in 4 years! I'm worried how he's been, how he acts..." Crystal blushed as she named off the last one. "How he looks".

Calida laughed at her friend.

* * *

Ember, now in her full attire, arrived at the Temple of the White Tiger, racing into the Temple to find Xuen already there.

"Ember, Taran Zhu has told me of your arrival". Xuen greeted with a nod.

"Hello Xuen...I'm ready". Ember said with a nod.

"Vengeance burns in your heart, I understand completely, but you must never let it overwhelm you". Xuen chided.

"I know Xuen...I know". Ember muttered.

Xuen hummed and roared, lightning striking the floor and glowing, before a blue portal opened. "Thanks to your Father, I had established a link to the worlds he has been to".

"Like Remnant"? Ember asks, intrigued.

"Yes". Xuen says, before stepping back.

"Thank you sir". Ember bowed, before walking over and sticking her hand in, sighing and rushing into the portal, which closed instantly.

* * *

Calida looked up when a blue portal opened, a girl flying out and landing on the ground. "Um...okay". She muttered.

Ember slowly got up and looked at them, causing a moment of recognition through all of them.

"Ember"? Calida asks, slowly approaching her cousin.

"C-Calida"? Ember muttered.

The two suddenly lurched forward and hugged each other, tears streaming from their eyes. "We thought you were dead"! Calida shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm here now, everything is going to be fine". Ember sniffled, smiling. "I'll take out the man who tore us apart". Ember vowed.

"Tch, yeah right". Duran scowled.

Ember frowned at Duran.

Garnet landed nearby, causing the others to turn to him.

"Garnet"! Ember and Calida cheered, tackling him.

"Wah"! Garnet shouted in surprise as he was tackled. "Calida? Ember"?! Garnet shouted in surprise, hugging them both.

"I missed you Brother". Ember sniffled.

"I missed you too, Sis". Garnet responded.

"Hey! What about me and Crystal"?! Calida objected.

"It's 'Crystal and I' Calida". Crystal chided.

"Yeah, yeah". Calida waved it off.

"Wait, Crystal"? Garnet said in surprise, getting up and walking towards her, causing the younger girl to blush and let out a small 'meep' at the taller boy. "It IS you"! Garnet recognized and hugged her, spinning around, making the girl blush deeper.

Calida snickered while Ember quirked an eyebrow.

"So...what now"? Duran asked, leaning against the wall.

"Now...we end this". Garnet said, looking determined at Ember.

"Yeah". Ember said with a grin.

"Impossible, simply impossible". Duran said, turning to them.

"And why is it"?! Garnet snapped.

"If he killed your Father, the strongest man I know, bar Silver, then he could kill both of you easily". Duran muttered.

"...You...don't know that". Ember muttered with a growl. "Garnet and I have BOTH gotten stronger! We can beat him"! Ember shouted at Duran.

"No. You. Can't." Duran punctuated.

"We're going, and you can't stop us". Garnet hissed, turning around and starting to walk away with Ember.

Duran suddenly teleported in front of them, drawing his cane. "Yes. Yes I can". He added.

"Your really going to do this"? Ember asked, drawing Celestial's Will.

"Two against one"? Garnet asked, drawing his scythe.

"I've fought worse". Duran responded.

They both growled, and charged at their friend.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Quick chapter, I know. But next one is action packed! Duran vs the Ketchum Siblings! Who will win? Will they fight the Puppetmaster? R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

 **...And if I may share a personal thought with you all...I'm afraid...I'm starting to lose interest in writing in general, its scaring me...I don't WANT to abandon all I've done, I don't want to leave this life, regardless of the future that awaits, I want to continue this into my Adult Years...but I'm afraid that I'll lose interest...please...if you have a way to help, a few inspiring words...even a smile...that would help...Please, I don't want to leave this life...**


	8. Ketchum vs Schatten

**Alright here is chapter 8, with Duran vs the Ketchum siblings. Who will win? What will happen. Find out now! Also sorry for the wait...I honestly felt lazy and I'm sorry. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Duran dodged to the side as Garnet swung at him with his scythe, bringing out his bladed cane and blocking Ember's strike, kicking her away and dodging again as he engaged Garnet, ducking under a swipe and slashing him. "Your slow, your swings rely on momentum, if you can't get that momentum up, your finished". He chided as he dodged and danced around Garnet's strikes, seeing Ember arrive and block her attack, shifting his cane to whip form and wrapping it around Celestial's Will, trapping it and allowing him to punch Ember harshly in the face. "Strength is not your strong point, you rely on speed and accuracy, someone with enough reaction time can take you on". He continued to point out the siblings weak points.

They both growled at him and charged again, Garnet swinging quickly now that he has his momentum, but Duran still danced between the strikes, after a couple of continuous strikes, Garnet started to pant, giving Duran an opening to blast him into a wall with his Mark. "Your strikes require a lot of stamina to keep up, therefore you can only go on for so long with your attacks". He said as Ember slashed near inches from his face, causing him to step back and engage in a sword fight with her, Ember's speed keeping him on his toes.

Crystal was panicking. "Calida! We have to do something"! She said in a panic.

"We can't Crystal...we gotta let this play out". Calida muttered softly.

"Why"?! She snapped.

"This is the only way they'll settle their differences". Calida said as she watched.

"..."

They both watched the three fight it out.

Duran brought out his pistol and shot at Garnet, who shifted his scythe into its curved sword and rifle combo, the two engaged in quicker combat now, Garnet sacrificing brute force for speedier attacks and more stamina. Ember joining in, Duran stepping back and watched the two nearly hit each other, their time away having broken their use of cooperation, a key point in this battle.

"Are you two done? It's obvious you can't win". Duran muttered coldly.

"Shut up"! Ember roared, charging at him, her eyes glowing pink as she accessed her Semblance.

She vanished as she went into a portal, coming out behind Duran, who could only teleport away in response, Ember hopping in another portal, the two teleporting around the place, trying to outmaneuver each other.

Garnet shifted his weapons back to its scythe form, before shifting it into a giant greatbow taller than he is, drawing it back with a large Aura Arrow, he waited for his moment.

Duran swung his cane down, clipping Ember's shoulder, who growled and slashed at his stomach, which he blocked, the two landing and Duran drawing a pistol, aiming it at Ember,

"No"! Garnet shouted, firing the Aura Arrow, it silently zipped through the air, and penetrated Duran's right shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

Both siblings paled when they saw blood, remembering that Duran usually forgoes Aura in combat, to better train himself.

Duran growled. "Is this what you two are willing to go to? Killing your friend to get revenge"? He growled out.

Both went silent as his words.

"He's right...do you want this path to kill not only the man who did all of this...but your loved ones too"? Calida asked.

Ember teared up and collapsed, crying as she realized what she brought herself to.

Garnet dropped his bow in shock, collapsing on his hands and knees, before collapsing entirely.

"Garnet"! Crystal shouted in shock, racing over to the unconscious Rose.

Ember was just as shocked, running over to check on her brother. Garnet was out cold, not even twitching.

Calida walked over and looked him over, frowning. "Yeah, I recognize the signs, he's got an emotional disturbance, too intense of an emotion...and he can't handle it."

Duran got up and cricked his neck, using his Aura to heal the wound, frowning as it formed a scar on his shoulder. "Of course". He muttered, knowing this day was going to haunt them all.

Crystal shakily held Garnet up and started to walk to the quaint house that she and her Father stay at due to them liking less expansive areas.

Calida frowned and looked at Ember. "You guys can't fight him...not like this".

Ember shivered. "Y-Your right...I'm sorry".

Calida nodded sternly and helped Ember up. "Come on...let's go eat and talk about what happened...and maybe think of a plan". She said as she followed Crystal and Duran.

Ember looked at the bloodstain left over, shivering at her deed and racing to follow after them.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Aaaand there it is. The Ketchum's vs Duran fight, and yes, Garnet does have an emotional disturbance, meaning he can't feel too intense of an emotion or else it becomes too much for him, it formed after Ash died and Garnet's stay with Qrow...he's not the best councilor. So what will happen next? What will be their plans. If you read Renegade GRAY, you already know what it is. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **

**...Also I have recently picked up the Percy Jackson series, I would like to thank/blame ShadowofAxios for digging me into this hole...its a good hole...but I'm not getting out of it. So if this continues expect me to drag that series into this...**


	9. Silence and Plans

**Sorry for the wait, kinda had some things to do, combined with Thanksgiving being here and all that. I'm ready to go now. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ember and Garnet both ate silently in the Schnee Mansion, Crystal talking about what had occurred while the two were gone, both only barely listening.

"So now I have a baby sister! Pretty cool huh"? Crystal finished.

"H-Huh...oh yeah, real cool". Garnet muttered unconvincingly.

Crystal's smile dropped a bit, knowing the two were not in the best mood. "So...how were you two while you were gone"?

"I trained in the Shado-Pan in Pandaria". Ember responded.

"And I trained my weapons with Uncle Qrow, and sometimes with Rytlock on my Revenant powers". Answered Garnet with a small sigh.

"And your Sembl-" Crystal yelped when Garnet slammed a fist against the table.

"Don't...just...don't." Garnet growled out.

Crystal nodded with a slight shiver.

"Calm down Garnet, it was an innocent question". Calida tried to calm.

Garnet sighed. "Sorry".

"Why...don't we all have a good night sleep? I think all of this reunion stuff has left us a little too excited". Crystal said a bit nervously.

"Yeah...sure". The siblings responded.

 _Timeskip, 2 hours._

Crystal sighed as she walked into a room, a blonde baby in a golden cradle sleeping, Crystal sat in the chair beside the baby and sighed. "Sorry Sofia, I wish you could meet Garnet and Ember, they would most likely adore you...sadly they're still all over this 'justice' talk about getting revenge on the guy who killed Uncle Ash..." Crystal held herself a bit, staring at the sleeping baby. "I wonder what can we do...he's too strong for all of us...and we have no way of even knowing where he is". Crystal wondered to herself and her sleeping audience. "I...just wish we could all go back...back to when we were having fun, not having to worry about all of this...maybe they could have been in Beacon at this time...I don't know". Crystal whimpered a bit to herself.

Unknown to her, Ember had woken up and had heard most of it, looking down shamefully. "I'm so sorry Crystal...you're right". She muttered as she walked off. "Maybe some things could have ended differently, I wish we could go back too". She said, before catching herself. "Wait...go...back...could it work"? She muttered, pacing in the hall, where she would remain all night.

 _Timeskip, tomorrow._

Garnet hummed as he sat on a bench in the Schnee gardens, Crystal watching him from afar, a faint blush on her face.

"Why don't you go talk to him"? A Familiar voice sung in Crystal's ear.

"Eep!" She yelped as she turned, seeing a grinning Calida behind her.

"Come on Crystal, its obvious you like Garnet, why not go and get to know him? See if he feels the same"? She asked.

"...I can't...you saw what happened yesterday". She responded.

Calida's face twisted into a small frown. "Yeah...I did...what does that have to do with anything"? She asks.

"If intense emotions get to him...how could I ever make him like me? Or even tell him without making him faint"? Crystal asked.

"..."

"Exactly". She quipped.

"C'mon! You can at least try"! Calida urged.

"No! I...don't feel ready". Crystal muttered.

Calida frowned. "Well, let's change that". She said, grabbing Crystal's hand and walking over to Garnet.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Crystal asked in a panic.

"Helping". Calida said, walking up to Garnet. "Hey Cous', hope you don't mind if Crystal sits here"? asked Calida, her smirk yet to fade.

"Um...sure". Garnet agreed.

Calida forced Crystal to sit and rushed into a bush, giving her a thumbs up.

Crystal did nothing but look down at her knees, blushing deeply.

"Um...sorry about yesterday...my Semblance is a bit of a..." Garnet began, only for Crystal to look up.

"I-It's fine...don't worry about it, okay Garnet? I...wasn't thinking, I was just trying to cheer you guys up after what happened". Crystal muttered.

"...Thanks". Garnet thanked with a smile, giving Crystal a small side hug, causing the Schnee to let out a small 'meep' in excitement.

"Oh my Gods, girl's gonna faint by the end of this". Calida muttered, watching the scene with a small laugh, only to blink in shock.

 **THUMP.**

"Crystal"! Garnet panicked, the young Schnee having fainted on his shoulder.

"Oh Wow..." Calida muttered, having not seen that coming.

"I'll get you to someone who can help"! Garnet said, grabbing Crystal in bridal style and running off.

Calida stared for a couple of moments, before bursting out laughing.

* * *

The Puppetmaster hummed as he sat silently, staring out into space, eyes glowing under his cloak. "A Shame, not even his descendants could match their friend in combat, what good are they to me"? He asked, starting to get up, only to pause and sit back down with a smirk. "But...yes, maybe that will work". He muttered with a sinister chuckle. He moved his hand, the space swirling as he used his influence, signalling a...friend to make his move. "Now...one last chance, whelps, let's see what you got". He said, getting up with a small flourish despite being alone. "Or your friends...and your world, will be gone". He said in finality, vanishing into a portal.

* * *

 **The Puppetmaster is making his move against the GRAAY Kids, what will happen? Who did he send? Find out next chapter. By the way. I have made a decision, I may make a 'Misadventures of Team GRAY' esque story for the GRAAY Kids, what do you guys think? Plus it may help me introduce another character and make way for ANOTHER story. Anyway, I'm going to try and keep up with the updates...I'm sorry for my absence, It was...unacceptable.  
**


	10. Announcement

**So I have a confession to make, but first Merry Christmas and Happy New year by the way! Sorry I'm at my grandparents house, so I'm spending time with them. I decided to say this since I realize I need to. *Looks up*. I've made a look over the recent months of my stories...I realize I put more on my plate than I should have...I would like your opinion if it matters to you. It will be on a Poll on my profile too...Should I cancel the stories 'Titan of Tyria, The Dust Alchemist, and The Grimm Hunter'? The characters would still come back and be progressed...but I screwed up in the end...I would have more focus on the stories that I feel a surge for. And in return, I will give the funny GDCCE (Misadventures of Team GRAY style) story for them. I know this sounds like a rather upsetting deal, but I honestly can not do much with so much on my plate. So while I most likely have the final say in it, your opinions do matter in the highest regard. Note that the stories WILL NOT be deleted, I just feel like I can't do them without severely crippling myself. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**

 **Also a sneak peek for those who enjoy this story, I'm sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Garnet yelped as he narrowly dodged a slash to his face and blocked an attack from three sides, growling. "Who are you?!"

The man let out a mad giggle. "My name is Tyrian, and my Lord requires your Head"!

Garnet's eyes widened when a stinger went for his eyes.


	11. Terror

**Alright here is chapter 10. Sorry for the VERY long wait. It's been a while and I've been bust with other things. Hope you guys don't mind. Anyway let us get started. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

A man laughed as he raced through the woods, easily keeping up with the likes of Wolves and Beowolves, racing past them as he jumped up to a tall tree, looking out at the city before him.

With brown hair in a strange braid, a long brown duster, golden eyes that glimmered with sadism and a wild smile on his face, this was Tyrian, once Salem's devoted follower, he was given a new master after a...change in command.

"My Lord wishes for the heads of the the Hero's children, I shall deliver them to him without fail!" Tyrian cackled, leaping down and racing for the city.

Garnet hummed as he walked with Ember, both siblings having cooled down after being in the Schnee Estate and with family and friends for a while.

"So Ember, what should we do?" Garnet asked.

Ember sighed. "Dunno, from what Duran said, the man who did this greatly overpowers the both of us. How can we stand a chance?" She asked to the general air around them.

Garnet smirked a bit. "I don't the air has the answers you seek." He jabbed at his sister.

Ember glared at him. "Oh haha, like you don't think aloud." She snapped back.

"Only when it matters~" He sung with a grin, Ember now able to see the quirky yet happy boy Garnet was, making her smile.

"Hey Garnet?"

"Yeah Ember?" Garnet asked, curious.

Ember cleared her throat before speaking in a strange language, doing hand signs in unison. Garnet's face lighting up.

"You remembered?" He asked in awe, surprised his sister remembered the language they created as children.

Ember nodded, nudging him to do it too.

Garnet put his hands out and spoke in the same strange language. Both siblings immediately bursting out into laughter, remembering the times they spent creating the strange language they had developed out of sheer boredom that one rainy day.

"Oh man! I can't believe you remembered that stupid language we made up." Garnet choked out.

"Are you kidding?! We spent an entire month making that language, of course I'll remember it!" She responded, also laughing.

Garnet smiled. "Heh, those were the days huh? Flying around in the sky with nothing but pure bliss at day, and making up an entirely new language when we couldn't go outside, we were unique alright."

Ember nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The two did not see Tyrian closing in on them, racing quickly towards them.

Garnet's senses spiked as he detected something, looking out into the distance, and reached for his weapon. Ember doing the same.

Tyrian shot into the air with a loud shout, both looking up just in time to dodge as Tyrian slammed his blades down on the ground where they were.

Garnet drew his scythe as Tyrian shot forward, swinging both blades down, a shockwave letting loose as Tyrian stared at Garnet.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

Tyrian giggled. "My friend my name is Tyrian, and my Lord requests you and your sisters head!" He shouted, leaping back and firing bullets from his vambraces.

Garnet swung his scythe in a windmill motion, blocking the attacks before racing forward.

Ember drew Celestial's Will and rushed forward, Tyrian blocking their attacks as he glanced at Ember's sword.

"The Hero's blade is left in the hands of his orphaned child, oh what a poetic tragedy!" He cackled.

Ember and Garnet's eyes both widened, did their Mother make it out? The thought of her being lost to made them force Tyrian away and slash at him.

Tyrian easily danced between their attacks, only for him to get launched back by a shockwave of power from Ember, Garnet putting his scythe away and holding his hand out.

His cloak turned a shade of light blue as a black warhammer with red grip and ribbon at the end appeared in his hand, the same light blue Aura appearing around him.

"Ironhammer is ready to strike!" A voice echoed, a man made of stone appearing behind Garnet in an image, Garnet rushing forward and swinging his hammer, a shockwave letting loose, making Tyrian dodge to avoid the shockwaves that would deal some damage, buildings behind him getting their walls nearly blown in from the shockwaves.

Garnet rushed and turned into a strange Mist, leaping at Tyrian, who stabbed at him, only for Garnet to phase through it and slam the ground sending out a large shockwave of Mist, knocking Tyrian back, the man never experiencing such a fighting style.

Ember rushed behind him when Tryian was blasted back, reeling her sword back and slashing it in the air, a pink slash of uncontained Spacial Wrath shot towards him, nailing him in the back, making him collapse.

Garnet kept his stance, keeping his distance. "Did...did we win?" He asked.

Ember slowly walked forward. "I...think so-" She didn't get to finish as Tyrian leaped up, a scorpion stinger shooting out and smacking her weapon away, before he grabbed her and put her in an arm lock, Tyrian behind her.

"Ember!" Garnet shouted in concern.

"Hehe, surprise~" He said, his scorpion stinger now lingering near Ember's heart. "Don't make any sudden movements boy, or your Sister will be dead before you can even move." Tyrian threatened.

Garnet grimaced and went still, listening to whatever Tyrian had in mind.

"Drop the hammer and scythe". He said, pointing to them.

Garnet gave a glare, before letting the hammer fall out of his hands, the Aura and color in his cloak fading as he reached for his scythe and let it join the hammer.

"Good. Now, kick them over". He continued.

Garnet glared harder and kicked them over to Tyrian's feet, the man stopping them with his foot.

"Now let her go!" He demanded.

"I never said I would do THAT!" He screamed, his tail whipping around and stabbing Ember in the side, making her gasp in pain.

"EMBER!" Garnet shouted in pure terror, not wanting to lose another.

"Here, for being such a good boy." Tyrian said sadistically, throwing Ember at him.

Garnet caught Ember and sat her down a bit, her once bright chocolate brown eyes duller. "Ember...Ember no, please no. Please stay with me!" He begged, holding her hand desperately.

"G-Garnet...I...have time...please...hurry." She muttered weakly.

"Like I will give you the time." Tyrian reminded of his presence, tail whipping around.

Garnet's eyes were hidden under his hair, before he slowly laid Ember on the floor and got up. Turning to Tyrian as a purple aura surrounded him. His cloak turned a shade of purple as a horrific looking axe and a spiked mace appeared in his hands, gripping them tightly.

"Hmm? What's this?" Tyrian muttered in intrigue.

"G-Garnet?" Ember questioned with a whisper.

"I...I will not...let another member DIE!" He howled out, the Aura spiking as it enveloped him now. Six glowing yellow eyes appearing in front of his face, staring into Tyrian's Soul as a horrific Creature's image appeared behind Garnet.

"Let us Feast on his terror." The creature hissed out, Garnet's grip tightening as the eyes glowed brighter.

"With. Pleasure."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there it is, I hope this makes up for my long wait. THIS is why you don't mess with either Sibling, cause the other will hunt you down to the ends of the earth to get revenge. What will happen now that Garnet is in this new form? And for those confused, these 'Figures' are Mist Legends. Garnet is a Revenant, a Class from the game Guild Wars 2. I SERIOUSLY recommend you give it a shot. It's amazing and free to buy. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	12. Agony

**Alright here is chapter 11, with what will most likely be one of the most brutal fights I can think of. A little explanation is in Order, Garnet is literally channeling Mallyx the Unyielding, a Demon who turns ALL forms of negative effects (like poison or burns) into power, and even transfers them back to his enemies. He's a very complex character to use in Guild Wars 2. But it makes him an absolute Tank because so many bosses use such effects. Anyway let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Tyrian bobbed and weaved as Garnet cleaved the axe near him, only for a mace to follow. Garnet's assault relentless in an attempt to end this fast.

Ember weakly curled up on the ground, grimacing as the poison made its way through her system.

Garnet threw his axe, which Tyrian dodged and lunged at him, only for it to suddenly yank back and hook Tyrian's shoulder, knocking him off balance enough for Garnet to painfully headbutt the man to the ground. Garnet spun his mace in his hand to get a better grip, before swinging down at Tyrian's head, who rolled away just in time for the pavement to be destroyed where the mace hit, showing how much power was behind those blows.

Tyrian shot his tail out and nailed Garnet in the side, grinning madly. "Gotcha." He taunted.

Garnet glared as the darkness around him spikes, before rushing forward at a greater speed and tackling Tyrian, knocking him off of his feet. Garnet kicked Tyrian up and slashed his axe in the air a tear appearing in the air showing a red place, the tear pulling Tyrian in as soon as he got close, it exploded and dazed Tyrian, opening him to a brutal bash across the face from Garnet, making him stumble back.

Tyrian panted a bit, he felt something invading his body, a poison...and some form of disease...what was this? He looked up and dodged as Garnet slammed his mace into the pavement, sending a dangerous looking shockwave through the earth, the ground looking decayed a bit from the attack.

Garnet growled angrily and leaped at Tyrian beastly, slamming the ground as Tyrian dodged again, a rather poisonous area around him formed when he landed.

Tyrian shot forward with his vambraces, darting and shooting at Garnet, who blocked the vambraces with his mace and deflected the bullets with his axe, he was like a juggernaut!

Garnet turned and saw Ember wasn't doing well. _"_ _Time to finish this quickly."_ He thought as he rushed at Tyrian, who did the same.

Tyrian ducked under a mace swing and jabbed his tail at Garnet, who took it and growled, grabbing the appendage before Tyrian could pull it away. Tyrian paled and tried to pull it away, only for Garnet to yank it a bit and tighten his grip.

"This...is for Ember!" He roared, pulling with all of his mind and tearing the entire Tail out of Tyrian's body, making him howl in pain and collapse on the ground, the tail squirming in Garnet's hand, despite the blood going everywhere.

Ember stared in shock as Tyrian howled on the ground, attempting to recover from such a brutal blow. _"This...is Garnet? My little brother?"_ She wondered, afraid of how much the time spent away has made him.

Tyrian slowly got up, Garnet throwing the tail to the ground and crushing the stinger underneath his boot, he growled and stumbled, knowing he was losing a lot of blood.

'You...ba-!" Tyrian swung around, only for his vambrace to get blocked by Garnet's axe, trapping it between the odd 'mouth' shape it has, he twisted it back and made Tyrian scream as his arm was disclocated and bones snapped. Garnet reeled his mace back and slammed it into the side of Tyrian's ,head knocking him down and onto his back.

Tyrian slowly got up and held his hand out. "N-Now listen he-" Tyrian's response was a painful smack in the face with Garnet's mace, making him collapse onto the pavement again.

Garnet growled, the six golden eyes gleaming as Tyrian weakly got up. Reeling his axe back to end it.

"Garnet! Stop!" Ember pleaded, her voice weak.

Garnet turned to Ember, the eyes fading. "But..Ember...he hurt you, you could have...you may still die!" Garnet reminded.

"He's been through enough, you've torn off his only form of poison, and you've beaten him to an inch of his life, it's over." Ember argued.

Garnet silently stared, before looking at Tyrian's pathetic whimpering under him. He growled and kicked Tyrian's side, making him cry out in pain as the darkness and weapons faded, running over to Ember.

"Ember!" He shouted, picking his sister up carefully.

Ember smiled at her little brother, despite him being taller of the two. "Heh...thank you Garnet...now let's go...get me fixed." She muttered, before falling unconscious.

Garnet's eyes widened in fear, before booking it to the Schnee Estate, calling Crystal for medical aid.

* * *

Tyrian whimpered and crawled into an alleyway, panting in pain.

A portal opened, the Puppetmaster walking out and staring at Tyrian silently.

"M-My Lord! I...I am sorry, I failed to kill them...but I poisoned the girl! The one with his sword!" Tyrian pleaded, grinning when he mentioned poisoning Ember.

"Yet you failed to take care of the other, I wanted BOTH of them dead!" The Puppetmaster hissed, holding his hand out.

"N-No please spare me my Lord! I can do better...I just need-" Tyrian was cut off as strings of a purplish liquid came out from the Puppetmasters hand, wrapping around his body and squeezing it, making him cry out in pain.

"You have failed me when I needed it most Tyrian." He hissed, tightening the strings, Tyrian's Aura glowing around him, like a beacon.

"Please...please...Mercy." Tyrian begged.

"Sorry, it seems we're BOTH unfamiliar with that word." He snarked, before tightening them one last time, Tyrian screaming in agony as he suddenly exploded in an explosion of his own Aura, the strings making it build up.

The Puppetmaster lowered his hand and growled, looking out at the tall building that was the Schnee Estate. "I must hurry...it seems I will now have to take matters into my own hands."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And here we are. Sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it for you guys. And for those who didn't read my What If chapter, here is an update.**

 **1: I'm not sick anymore, hurray!**

 **2: My Original Story is almost done, I'm on Spring Break as we speak, and as such I had more time to do this.**

 **3: Kid Icarus Uprising: Mortal Affairs is hopefully next on my to do list, so be prepared for that.**

 **So what did you think? Like Garnet's vicious style? Cheer when Tyrian's tail was removed/when he was killed? Or are you afraid of what the Puppetmaster has in mind? R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	13. A Plan

**Alright. Here is chapter 12. With Ember recovering and the others finally getting their plan together. But what will the Puppetmaster think? Find out soon. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Garnet stared silently as Ember laid in a bed, the poison having been deadly, but treated rather easily once they had the supplies for it. Ember snoring softly.

Calida and Crystal watched the two, having sensed Garnet's power from the Schnee Estate. Garnet got up and walked over to them.

"Hey...Garnet...don't worry, she'll be alright." Calida assured.

"Right...right." Garnet muttered.

Crystal walked up and softly hugged Garnet, who returned it after a moment.

Calida didn't even think of teasing them, knowing that this was a vital moment.

Garnet let her go and smiled a bit. "Thanks Crystal."

Crystal smiled back brightly. "No problem."

They all heard a groan, they turned and saw Ember slowly waking up.

"Ember!" Garnet shouted, running over to see her.

Ember weakly looked at the three looking over her. "Garnet...Crystal...Calida."

"We're here Ember." Garnet assured.

Ember weakly stared. "We...need to go back." She muttered.

"Go back?" Garnet asked, confused.

"Back...to the past." She explained.

All three gasped at the thought, Garnet and Calida glancing at Crystal.

"M-Me?! I can't do something like that!" She squeaked out.

"Hmm...we can try empowering you with Super Saiyan." Garnet muttered to himself.

Ember nodded in agreement.

Calida held her hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Assuming we actually go through with this, which I highly doubt. Who's to say we go to the right time anyway?" She asked.

"Well...I'm able to directly influence the time here, all I have to do is just follow the thread back to the time we need to go..." She explained sheepishly.

"..."

"What would happen if we succeeded?" Garnet asked.

Crystal looked down.

Calida looked at her in concern. "Crystal?"

"The future would cease to exist." She answered.

All of them went silent, the consequences of their plan now known.

"B-But what about us? We'll technically still be in the past...right?" Calida tried to cheer up.

"Wouldn't work, we belong in the future, and we will fade with it." Crystal shot her down.

Calida sighed.

Ember stared at them all. "Let's do it."

"What?!" All three shouted.

Ember stared at the ceiling. "We have a chance...a chance to make things right. A chance to strike back at that monster when we're powerless now." She muttered.

All three glanced at each other.

"I won't force you, because even I know this is a suicide mission basically. But if you want to pave the way for the future...and change our own future. Then that's our plan." She said firmly.

Garnet stared and smiled, grabbing his sister's hand. "I'm with you sis. All the way. We'll make him pay for what he did."

Calida chuckled and shook her head. "Crazy, the both of you, but I guess it would be fun. I'm in.

They all glanced at Crystal, who looked the most scared.

"I...I don't know." She whimpered.

"Crystal...we can't do this without you." Garnet reminded.

"Well technically we COULD, but she is needed to open the portal." Calida muttered, only to receive an elbow to the gut from Garnet.

Crystal went silent. "I'll...I'll think about it."

"That's all we can ask." Ember replied, getting up, only to blush when her stomach growled.

All three snickered at her as she looked away.

"I'll go get something to eat for you." Crystal giggled out, walking out.

Crystal sighed and looked down, remembering what Ember had said. "Going to the past huh...you're really wanting to fix things aren't you Ember?"

A figure was watching her, strings flowing behind him.

"Hmm...so that's their plan...well I guess I'll have to...put a spanner in their works." He muttered, summoning his strings as his gazed locked onto Crystal.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Alrighty, here is the next chapter. I know its rather short but think of this as an interlude for what's to come. So if you read my newest 'chapter' on 'A Tale of Two Kids' then you'll know I'm attempting to write a new story to burn down my other inspirations and get my attention back on other things. However I'm wanting to finish THIS story first. Then I can have a wider berth on what to do. So expect this to be updated a BIT regularly. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	14. The Plan put into Action

**Alright here is chapter 13. And I apologize for the wait. Summer's been fun and college is here. But don't worry. I WON'T abandon you guys. I'll still keep going. So hopefully I can make up to you guys with this. Let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Crystal was walking around the Schnee estate, sighing a bit. Thinking on the plan that Ember had established a few days ago, having had relative silence so far. "Going back to the past huh? Is...it really worth it Ember?"

"She'll never find out." A voice said behind her.

Crystal turned and drew her rapier in time to block strings flying at her, the Puppetmaster now in front of her. "Y-You're..."

He grinned under his hood and swung the strings back, the strings dancing across his fingertips. "Sorry girl, but I'm afraid I can't let your plan go through." He swung his strings at her, causing her to combat roll behind a statue, which was sliced into pieces, Crystal panting in a panic as the figure slashed at her again. Causing her to break out into a run.

"No you don't." He hissed, throwing his strings out. Only for them to get shot down from bullets. Causing both to turn.

There stood Ryan, now grown up with a smoking pistol in his hand. Slowly approaching the Puppetmaster

"You...you're the one who did it. Who killed him...who did this." He muttered, gripping where his automail arm is.

"Glad to see you remember." The Puppetmaster countered.

Ryan went silent for a minute before glancing at Crystal. "Crystal, get to Ember and the others, I'll handle this."

"But Dad-"

"That's an order young lady!"

Crystal flinched and nodded, before running off.

Ryan spun his pistols and aimed them at Ash's murderer, who readied his strings.

"Say hello to Ash for me." The Puppetmaster hissed, charging at him.

* * *

Crystal rushed into the room the others were staying. "Guys!"

They all turned to her, Ember sitting with some bandages around her. "What's wrong Crystal?" She asked.

"The...the guy! The guy who killed Ash! He's here!"

The two siblings paled and got up. Grabbing their weapons. "Where is he?!"

"He's fighting my Dad...but we can't go after him."

"Why?!" They both argued.

"...Because he knows, he knows about our plan. Dad is buying us time...we need to take it."

"...So you've decided?" Ember asked.

"Yes...we will go to the past." She finished.

They all glanced at each other before nodding. Gathering their things quickly, Crystal ordering a Servant to grab Sofia and take her to Weiss in Atlas, before running out of the estate. Seeing the explosions and gunshots being heard.

"Be careful Dad..." Crystal muttered softly, hoping her Dad does not befall Ash's fate.

The five arrived in a clearing. All of them taking a moment to catch their breath.

"So...what's the plan?" Calida asked for specifics.

"We go to the past, and depending on how accurate Crystal is, we either hide out until near the Vytal Tournament, or we directly go warn Father." Ember answered.

"And the payoff?" Duran asked.

"...If it all works, we'll vanish." She finished.

"So it's a lost cause." Duran mused.

"Like your Rivalry with Lance?" Garnet snapped back.

"..."

"Enough! We have our plan, our way to make our plan work...all we have to do is put it in action." Ember reminded.

All of them stood silent before nodding.

Ember and Garnet walked beside Crystal and nodded, both of them assuming Super Saiyan form and put their hands on her shoulder, starting to empower her.

Crystal held her hands out and focused, channeling the full power of her Semblance to try and make a rift in time aimed at their destination...and more importantly their timeline. Some time passed before the air started to shift a bit, the wind starting to stop, and animals to flee. The space in front of them cracked a bit, but struggled to fully break.

"I...can't...it's...too strong." Crystal whimpered at the strain.

"No! We can't stop now!" Ember argued.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm not...strong enough." Crystal said dejectedly.

"No...I will not let our Father's sacrifice, be in Vain!" Ember roared as her hair suddenly gained a more spiked edge, lightning crackling around her as she accessed the second stage of Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2.

Crystal felt the power surge into her, causing her to funnel it out before it hurt her. The space cracking more and more...before it shattered, a blue and pink swirling portal in its place.

Calida cheered. "You did it!"

The three collapsed on the ground, panting loudly from the power used into it. Sitting up after a bit, the siblings returning to normal.

"Super Saiyan 2 huh? Gotta one up me all the time Ember?" Garnet joked.

"Oh shut up, it helped." Ember snapped back.

They all got up and stared at the portal, grabbing their stuff.

"This is it...we go through...and we're never coming back. Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Ember asked, looking at the other three.

"I never want this monster to come within a year of Sofia." Crystal snapped in defense for her sister.

"He needs to go down, for everyone's sake. If this is the price, let it be us to pay it." Calida assured.

Ember turned to Duran. "Duran?"

The Grimm Hunter hybrid stood in place silently before sighing. "Someone has to keep you all from getting yourselves killed, I suppose that has to be me." He muttered, looking up with a smile.

They all smiled back and turned to the portal. Ember holding out her hands. "Lock hands, so we don't get separated." She ordered.

Crystal held Garnet's hand, blushing deeply, Garnet held Ember's, who held Calida's, who held Duran's.

Ember looked up at the sky softly, her eyes tearing up a bit. "Farewell Father...we'll meet again soon." She whispered, before they all leaped in.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there it is. Number 13 done. What happened to Ryan? Will there be any complications? What awaits the others in the past?! R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. And sorry for the wait. Just two more chapters and this is done. Hope you guys like it.  
**


	15. Fade

**Alright. Here is chapter 14...this is not going to be a happy chapter. With how you all know their story continues through 'Renegade GRAY' it's time for you to witness their payoff...their end. While I know this is rather alarming, it has its purpose. This story has a double meaning, one you will not understand right now. But you will later. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ember stood silent for a moment at Beacon, her teammates beside her. "It's...it's over...he's dead." She muttered, all of them cheering.

Garnet grinned before blinking, looking down and seeing his hand starting to vanish into black sparks. "O-Oh...it looks like our time is up."

Calida grimaced a bit, biting down the pain as the orange sparks started from her leg, making her collapse into Duran's arms, who had green sparks starting from his cape.

Crystal stepped back and yelped, landing in Garnet's arms, well...arm. She looked up and saw Garnet smiling softly at her, comforting her. "G-Garnet." She sniffled before hugging him closely. "I'm...I'm so scared."

Garnet sat down and held her close, his arm gone and his body starting to leave too. "So am I..."

"I...I love-" She was cut off by a surprise kiss from Garnet, who simply smiled, she teared up and curled up in his arms, weeping silently as her life started to end.

Calida chuckled softly as she laid on her back, Duran sitting beside her. "So...this is it huh? Think there's anything on the other side?" Calida asked.

Duran was silent...before giving her a small nod.

Calida scoffed. "Don't lie to me Duran."

"...I want you to at least die happy." Duran muttered softly.

Calida gripped Duran's hand, who didn't shy away. "I am happy."

Duran smiled.

Ember kneeled down and grimaced, trying to stay strong. "I...thank you...all of you." She glanced at them, all of them giving her their full attention. "For going along with our suicidal mission."

Calida gave a cheeky salute. "It has been an honor."

A portal opened, a weakened Ash stumbling out, he glanced around only for his eyes to widen and suddenly race over to Ember's form. "Ember!" He slid to his knees and held her. "Garnet! Crystal! Calida! Duran!" He noticed their states too.

Ember held his hand softly, making her look at him. "I-It's fine Father...this is our fate, we chose it." She muttered, smiling at him. "We don't regret anything. We're scared...no...terrified of what awaits us, but if this is what it takes...so be it." She murmured, half of her body already gone.

Garnet shed a tear as he vanished with Crystal. "Goodbye Father." He said as they vanished, his cloak and her earrings the only thing left.

Calida held her shotgun high as she vanished. "SUCK IT FATE!" She roared with a wide grin as she vanished, her cowboy hat floating to the ground. Duran merely nodding solemnly, accepting his fate as he left too, his cane remaining.

"N-No!" Ash shouted in fear, tears brimming in his eyes, only to freeze and look down when a hand went to his cheek.

"D-Don't cry Father." Ember reassured, despite the pain as only her arm and upper body remained. "L-Later you'll have your kids...who won't have to worry about the future, let them live...let them enjoy themselves...and...keep them safe." Ember struggled to speak her wish.

"I...I will." Ash muttered softly. "I love you Ember..."

"T-Thank you..." Ember thanked, her eyes softening. "I love you too Father." She gave her final words as her body faded, her muffler the only thing left behind.

Ash weakly held the muffler in his hands, before letting out a mournful cry into the sky, his voice emanating throughout Beacon's halls.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **An epilogue is all that remains. I know it was short...but there's nothing to say that hasn't been said here. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	16. Epilogue

**So, sorry for the long wait. College hasn't been easy on me despite the large time I get between them, its mainly the responsibility and thought that's put into it. But it's...fun, the only problem is the homework. :P But otherwise its rather something I have no problem with. This is the epilogue, the final chapter of their story. An the beginning of another, I'm gonna be implementing an interesting new story after this. Along with...something I have been doing for a while in a PM, but I think is finally shaped enough to reveal to you all. Ready? Let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

"Twenty years...is that how long its been?"

Ash, now fully grown sighed as he stood at Beacon Academy, at the same place the brave Children of GRAAY fell. "It feels like just yesterday, when you parted..." He sadly muttered, hearing footsteps walk over.

"Father? Is everything alright?" Ember asked, not THAT Ember...the present Ember, the one HE had with Ruby, the one HE rose...and stayed with. The Ember that got to live her life peacefully.

Ash rubbed the brimming tears out of his eyes. "Y-Yes...I'm fine, just...thinking." He responded.

"You sure?" She asked again, worried for him, this happened every year at the same day.

"Yes, I am." Ash smiled softly back at her.

"Okay..." She softly muttered, stepping back to let Ash have his time.

She walked and saw Garnet humming softly, working on Celestial Rose. "Garnet...I'm worried for Father." She voice her concern.

"I am too...but what can we do? This is something personal to him, and despite the fact he wants us nearby...he hasn't told us what it's about." He reminded.

"I know...but if it brings comfort to him then I'm fine with it." She said firmly.

"Same." Garnet agreed, nodding.

The two stood silently as Ash continued to let his thoughts out to the empty air, vainly hoping they would somehow hear him in his yearly talks.

"Heh...I wonder how you're doing? Are you even somewhere? Who knows...maybe Fate decided to move you elsewhere..., who knows, just know that I love you so much...and I'm proud of you." Ash smiled softly, his eyes glistening with tears once more. He turned and walked back to Garnet and Ember, who smiled back comfortingly.

"Are you going to be alright Father?" Garnet asked.

"Yes Garnet...yes I will." Ash responded softly.

They all nodded and walked off, but not before Ash took once glance back...and a tear shed as he turned to continue walking. A tear for the lost.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **And there it is. Not much of a finale, just an epilogue to wrap it all up. But now as you can tell, the 'Current' Garnet and Ember are here, and them along with the rest of GDCCE will be taking the stage. I know what you're thinking, why create such characters just to 'replace' them, well that was the point. I've been discretely vague about them so I can fully flesh them out once I got here. Some of you may not like this. But its what I choose to do.  
**

 **The Sequel story: What Came After. (Cheesy I know, but hey it's fitting) This is in a 'Misadventures of Team GRAY' type of thing, except it gives more info and details on the characters outside of normal shenanigans. I've been having a lot of fun with these characters when I've fleshed them out, and I want to show all I have to you guys. It'll be up soon. R &R this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out...but not without one last thing.**

* * *

A snowy field was seen, the area around it greyed out, grey skies, grey trees, everything grey...and in the middle of that field, laid a greyed out Ember, her sword laying beside her as she laid, unaffected by the snow...and unmoving to the world.


End file.
